


Shenanigans, Shanenegans

by Marium



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Audience Shane, Flirty Negan, Frustrated Shane, M/M, Model Rick, Photographer Negan, Sexual Tension, Slutty Rick, Threesome, a lot of sexual tension, like this fic's plot boils down to sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marium/pseuds/Marium
Summary: Negan: Shameless, flirty, attractive photographer, who lets the lines of work and pleasure blur too much.Rick: The hot guy he’s gonna make a photoshoot of, who can’t decide if he’s a blushing virgin or a filthy tease.Shane: Rick’s friend who watches because he wants to ‘have mocking material ‘til his dying day’, and can’t seem to look away.This should be interesting.





	Shenanigans, Shanenegans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vendekk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendekk/gifts).



> To Dekk who is to blame for this fic becoming more than a cracky idea and who is also to blame for me shipping Shane with Rick at all. Hope ya enjoy, bud.
> 
> Also, it is entirely possible this has typos. Feel free to point 'em out.

  
  


The moment Negan’s eyes landed on the photos, he knew that this job was meant to be his. He took a peek over Jessie’s shoulder out of curiosity, and the next thing he knew was that the pictures had been yanked out of her startled hands and into his, and he was going through the handful of different angles of the face of this blue-eyed babe over and over again, already salivating and walking away, telling his coworker she didn’t need to worry about this one.

Perks of being a model photographer? Negan got to see hotties. Many of them. Handfuls, lots, and they presented the works of art that their bodies were to Negan’s greedy eyes - mostly - unashamed. No matter how many times it happened, Negan never forgot to thank for this blessing he had been granted. And this guy? Oh, he was something else. He was special.

He may have been just a candidate to model of the magazine, but at the moment Negan couldn’t remember having ever seen a man hotter than him - except perhaps his own reflection in the mirror, of course. If Negan was there to work his magic, the guy would end up with the job in less than a day, he thought as he went through the information and already saved the number into his phone for eventual personal use.

Overconfident bastard.

Negan hadn’t kept his job this long by fucking around with models, though. Not meaning that he hadn’t. He knew how to get shit done and said shit got done well; as mentioned before, he worked goddamn magic, and magic dust would he produce over this guy. By the time he was done with his boring, unsexy paperwork, his mind was already going through poses and color schemes that would work with the man. He bit his lower lip, repressing a cheeky smile as his finger hovered over ‘call‘. He still had other stuff to take care of and five photoshoots in waiting, but… fuck it.

_ “Yes?” _ a soft southern drawl answered, a voice that immediately sent shivers down Negan’s spine. Just the sound of it, the image of that voice moaning, coming out of the lips he was looking at, was enough to reactivate the growing dick that Negan had managed to will down.  _ “Who is this?” _

“I’m the dream, baby blues.”

_ “... Baby blues? Excuse me, what is this about?” _

“It’s about those gorgeous sapphires you got for eyes, honey. Or did you photoshop those pics you sent us? That’s fucking naughty, baby. We can’t have that. Of course, if it’s only the color, we can fucking make do, because damn, you’re an absolute ten all the fuck around. The camera will love you, I guaran-fucking-tee.”

_ “Oh” _ the honeyed voice replied after a moment’s hesitation, the firmness of it suddenly replaced by some sort of slight mix of bafflement and disappointment. Nevertheless, all Negan’s mind picked was that that ‘oh’ was surely forming a very beautiful ‘o’ on those lips. “ _ That. I, huh, I guess this is from the magazine?” _

“You got it! I’m Negan, also known as the guy who’s gonna fucking skyrocket your pretty face to the first page. May I have the pleasure of knowing what’s the name of this goddamn Adonis I’m talking to?”

_ “Adonis...? Em, sure. It’s Rick, Rick Grimes. I didn’t expect to pick anyone’s interest with those, to be honest. That’s why I only sent the number along.” _

_ Well, you’ve definitely picked the interest of my dick _ , Negan thought as he chuckled to himself. “Though luck, Rick Grimes, you’re in for this shit. Now tell me, when and where can we do this?”

Negan couldn’t help but notice some hesitation in Rick’s voice, almost as if he was reluctant to answer Negan’s questions. However, answer he did, so Negan didn’t pay it much mind. He got a direction - and oh boy, was luck on Negan’s side, because this beauty didn’t live more than twenty minutes from him - as well as a time, two days later in the afternoon. And just like that, Negan and Rick had a date.

Hopefully, it’d end up the way most of Negan’s actual dates ended: With him buried balls-deep in a thing of beauty.

 

-0-o-0-o-0-

 

Negan wasn’t ashamed to admit that he went his hottest the day he was going to meet Rick. Hair combed to make it look stylishly unkempt, a strong smell of cologne that was still faint enough to not betray his attempt to be appealing, and white shirt under his open leather jacket. He was the stylish, charming reporter of every romantic movie and every light-hearted show, and he hoped it got him his prize.

Of course, what hit him the moment Rick opened the door was that Rick likely already had a list of gorgeous people waiting to bang him for him to choose from, because  _ damn _ . Those curls and short stubble stole Negan of his breath, that light blue shirt made wonders for his chest, and those eyes were definitely not photoshopped. Negan would be lying if he said he didn’t need to stop himself from whistling like a wolf and licking his lips like the coyote thinking about the roadrunner.

He had considered the possibility that Rick was simply immensely photogenic. As it turned out, photos didn’t make him justice.

“Hi there, Rick Grimes” he greeted first, wide smile from ear to ear, shamelessly giving the man a good once over and  _ Jesus, those pants are just perfectly tight. Please be single. _

“Negan Antunes, right?” Rick tilted his head in curiosity, his curls flopped around his head and this time Negan did lick his lips. He nodded and Rick sighed, turning around. “Come in. Let’s get this over with.”

“You make it sound like some sort of fucking torture. You’re gonna hurt my feelings.”

Rick snorted but didn’t reply to his comment, so Negan just followed him around the house, happily admiring the way Rick’s ass swinged and fighting the urge to close the distance and slap it. He was taken to the couch, and when Rick told him to sit down he fell on it, arms spread and legs immediately going up to the table.

In which, now that Negan paid attention to it, there was a picture. A closer inspection made him think  _ well, shit _ at the same time his optimism bubble exploded like a needled balloon, because he saw a picture of a very happy Rick, with a boy and baby, next to a smiling woman.  _ He’s married. Fuck everything _ he cursed to himself as he sagged and his brow furrowed in disappointment.

“Cute kids” he ended up saying, voice only slightly less cheerful than before, because hey, he had no claim on the guy and fair is fair, it was a cute family. His words earned him a warmer, more relaxed expression on Rick’s face, grazing the edge of a fond smile.

“They are. Carl and Judy. They ain’t here, this week it’s their turn with their mother.”

Negan perked up immediately at Rick’s words, trying to hide his wide smile that was back in place. “You’re divorced, then?” Shit, he shouldn’t be feeling happy about that.

“Been for little more than a year, yeah. We ain’t on bad terms, she and I, it just didn’t work out the way we’d have wished. We spend the same amount of time with the kids. I figured, it’d be less awkward if they weren’t here for this. Imagine your teen son walking in on you getting a photoshoot. Awkward.” 

Negan couldn’t help but smile even wider at the precious, amused smile with a hint of shyness that Rick wore on his face. He chuckled lightheartedly and nodded.

“It depends on whether we’ve gotten to the part where you show off your damn fine body for my camera, but yeah, it’d be awkward as all hell. Talking of that,” Negan commented as he reached into his bag and produced his camera from it, showing it off like a price, “aha! Here’s the fucker that’s gonna make wonders with your face.”

Rick’s lips twitched erasing his smile and his brow furrowed in an expression that wasn’t quite a frown, but almost. He crossed his arms and the tip of his tongue came out to wet his lips. Negan’s eyes were extremely interested in that.

“Talking about that, huh, how quick can you get this thing done?”

“Why, eager to get rid of me already?” Negan put his hand over his heart and grinned, showing all his teeth. “You’re gonna break my fucking heart, Ricky boy.”

Rick rolled his eyes in annoyance, but Negan didn’t miss the way his lips curled upwards for the briefest of seconds. Probably because he was putting a lot of attention on those lips. He unconsciously licked his own.

“It ain’t that. Look, I didn’t really want to do this. I lost a bet to a friend and he said that I had to send those pics, I never thought anyone would would be interested in them.”

“Why the fuck not? No offense Rick, but you’re pure sex symbol material. I see lots of loud fans in your future.”

“No, thank you” Rick replied, his tone a mix of amused and skeptical. However, a slight blush had settled on his cheeks and Negan  _ needed _ to make it intensify. “The thing is that he’s gonna come see this whole thing and I’m never gonna live it down. I told him you were going to come in an hour, so could you, huh, could you be done by then?”

Negan’s smirk took a wild edge and he leaned forward, eyes glinting with glee. “Not a chance, why you asking? Wait… Awww, are you shy, baby?”

“I’m not shy, I’m reserved. It ain’t the same” Rick clarified, his slightly petulant posture almost ruined by the blush that still didn’t fully leave his face. “I ain’t too comfortable exposing myself like that, is all. But I guess there’s nothing to be done about it now, is it?”

Negan tilted his head, letting his feral expression soften. “Well, I’m not about to make you do something you really don’t want to do, Rick. If that’s what you want I can leave now and you’ll sort it out with your buddy.”

“No” Rick replied shaking his head, although Negan noticed he did take a moment to consider it. He sighed internally, relieved. “It’s not gonna kill me and I promised Shane. Just, can the, huh, spicier ones be done first?”

“No can do, darling” Negan replied with an apologetic shrug. “Things are done in an order, and as you can probably understand ‘cause you don’t look fucking stupid, being damn near butt naked goes after you’ve shred all your layers, sexy as they are.”   


The truth was, however, that it wouldn’t have been any enormous effort to start with the spicy pics, but Negan had already seen that there was a hint of shyness in Rick. He wasn’t about to lie to himself; it was an excuse to have Rick embarrassed in the presence of a friend. He bet that blush would go deliciously bright then. He almost salivated at the thought.

Negan had always been a self-serving asshole. He wasn’t gonna change that precisely now. 

Rick's lips twisted into a tight line, but his expression relaxed immediately. He shrugged lazily, as if to say 'if that's how it's gotta be' and gave Negan a nod. Negan almost felt bad about his little lie. Almost. He raised his camera and kissed it at the same time he winked at Rick.

“Shall we get this party started, then?”

Rick gave the smallest of sighs and nodded at Negan to give his approval. Negan grinned wildly and stood up in a jump.

“Fan-fucking-tastic! Stand up, Ricky boy, we've got work to do. Hope you have a varied wardrobe, boy, 'cause we're gonna try a ton of shit. That shirt, though? Fucking perfect beginning. Lie down there, do me the favor. What are you waiting for? Move along!”

Negan spoke fast and cheerful, ushering Rick to move before the man even had time to react. Negan was at his side in a moment, heart beating in his chest as he let his grin grow: He put his hands on Rick's shoulders as he gently pushed him  down  on the couch, and he discovered it was hard not to fondle in an overly sexual way. Rick was a bit startled, eyes wide open, but he complied to what Negan was saying. He let himself be manhandled as Negan put his head on the seat, hung his legs over the armrest, and tilted his head towards him. Rick was blushing all over again, which made a fond smile appear on Negan's face, but when he stepped back and looked at his work, he put his hands on his hips and tsk'd.

“What the hell, Rick? What's with all that stiffness? Holy shit, you look like someone shoved something up your ass. Wait a moment... there's nothing shoved up your ass, is it?”

Rick rolled his eyes as Negan snickered to his own comment, blush getting even more intense. “Just... This is awkward to me, alright?”

“I know, darling, but I need you to relax. Can you do that for me, pretty please?” Negan asked, making a point of letting some assholery slip out of his voice, smiling softly at Rick instead. “Think of this as a game. You're gonna stay there and look pretty just 'cause you wanna have some fun. You'll be laughing about all this in less than twenty minutes or I swear I'll fucking eat this camera. Which I really hope I don't need to. This is expensive shit, you know.”

Rick snorted at that, after which he nibbled lightly on his lower lip –  _ Holy shit, you're a goddamn adorable angel, aren't you? _ Negan thought to himself – before closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Negan could see the tension slip out of his body, his legs falling down more naturally, his arms lying at his side languidly. Negan quickly retired the table while Rick finished calming himself down, kneeling in front of him, camera ready just in time for Rick to open his eyes. He seemed startled by Negan being ready already, but instead of tension, a shy smile appeared on his face as his cheeks turned pink.

_ Fuck, Rick, this look is a goddamn killer. _

Negan had to stop himself from making comments on just how edible Rick looked as he took a few pics, then moved to another angle and told Rick to follow him with his gaze. He felt his dick twitch in interest when Rick bit down on his lip as he had before, as per Negan's request, and waited for Negan to take the different pics all over again.

“Alright, first step is done. Wasn't so hard, baby, now was it?”

“Shut up” Rick muttered, but he was actually chuckling softly as he sat up on the couch and carefully readjusted his shirt, where it had rolled up leaving a strip of skin visible, a treasure for the lens. Negan felt a small swell of pride in his chest at having managed to make Rick relaxed enough for that, and found himself dumbly smiling at him.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Negan was sadly interrupted from his admiration of how cute Rick was when the man went to open the door. He hovered by the living room doorway, leaning on the frame, as Rick opened the door with a faint smile. The hunk that showed up into the house grinned widely and patted Rick's shoulder as he walked in. Negan felt the irrational, horny desire to take Rick away from him and stick his tongue out at the newcomer.

“Shane” Rick greeted good-naturedly. “You're early.”

“Yeah, well, I wanted to make sure I don't miss a single second of this” Shane snickered,  ruffling  Rick's hair and playfully shoving him. Then he noticed Negan in the house, raised eyebrow and camera on his hand, and his smile faltered a little. “Oh. I see he's early too.”

“Nope. I just gave him the time wrong” Rick lied smoothly. “Shane, Negan; Negan, Shane, also known as the asshole who set me up for this.”

“Owe you a thank you, then” Negan mused as he offered his hand. “Rick's a fucking beauty, a damn sight for sore eyes. And a shy boy, too. I'm having a fuckton fun with this one.”

A scowl was briefly on Shane’s face before he snickered and held a bit too tightly onto Negan's hand.

Interesting.

“Well, yeah, I dunno about aesthetics, I just know I've got teasing material until my dying day. Hope the truly embarrassing ones aren't done yet?”

“If by embarrassing ones you mean panty droppers, then all of them are gonna be embarrassing.” Rick groaned, Negan winked at him, and Shane blinked a couple times. “If you mean the dirty ones, then nope, not quite there yet.”

“Let's move on on this thing, shall we?” Rick interrupted with a low grumble, walking in between them. Shane and Negan looked at each other, out on identical, teasing grins and followed.

“So how do you know each other?” Negan asked ten minutes later, adjusting the len as Rick, now wearing a black t-shirt, leaned on the wall, hands behind his back, eyes closed, lips slightly open, and head tilted up to show a neck Negan was having problems not latching onto. Rick's concentration was broken when a snap sounded, and they turned to see an extremely amused Shane holding his phone. Negan rolled his eyes as he focused again.

“Fucking wannabe” he muttered to himself.

“We're best friends since high school” Rick answered, back in position. “College together too. Basically we've been together our whole lives.”

_ That means they experimented with each other _ Negan's mental dirty translator supplied.  _ I mean, look at that hunk. That dick's got to have been in Rick a few times. Save later for spank bank, if this doesn't have a happy ending. _

“We're partners on duty, too” Shane supplied.

Negan's camera fell from his hands. For some miracle he managed to catch it before it hit the floor. Alright, time to get the rest of the equipment out, his reflexes were obviously compromised.

“You're a goddamn cop” Negan laughed, tongue poking out because  _ hell yes _ . Once again he had to will his boner down. “Sweet fuckity fuck, if you tell me you'll pose in your uniform I'll kiss you, I swear.”

The already trademark Rick Blush appeared again, made even more adorable by the half-hearted glare he gave Negan. “Let's get this going, alright?”

“Your wish is my command” Negan muttered in amusement as he snapped pic after pic.

  
  
  


“Alright, time for the next step” Negan declared after they had gone through five more poses with their respective wardrobes – like a suit, a henley, and yes, the police uniform, although Negan was nowhere near done with that one. Rick was loose and relaxed now, and Negan and Shane had dissolved into easy chatter, mostly teasing comments about Rick. Negan pointed at Rick's brown shirt and made a gesture as if unbuttoning his own shirt. “That thing goes down now. Let the world see that Greek god body you got. Most importantly, let  _ me  _ see it.”

For all that Rick had let go of the shyness by this point, the smile faltered a little, but he only hesitated for a full second before barely noticeably shrugging and start unbuttoning. There were no snarky comments from Shane right now, and Negan could feel the air being sucked from his lungs as the first, second, third, fourth buttons went loose and gave him a sneak peek of the treasure they were hiding. _ God, he's got some damn fine muscles in there _ Negan thought, realizing he was drooling when it threatened to fall off his half-open mouth.

His eyes greedily took in the way Rick's muscles flexed as the shirt came off and fell to the floor. Rick was blushing, but then something miraculous happened: He noticed the way Negan stared, his eyes fluttered to the side to Shane and then back to Negan, and io and behold, the blush disappeared as a flirty wink and a semisexual lean on the wall made Negan be grateful his camera was being held by something other than his hands, because Jesus, he felt his whole body go weak.

“See anything you like?”

_ I like everything I see, honey. _

Negan cleared his throat and told Rick to wrap his arms around his torso, almost caress himself – he could have gone for something else, but again, he was a self-serving bastard who was having entirely too much fun with this – and Rick readily obeyed. It was obvious he was aware of the way Negan's eyes were fixed on the stretch of his arms, and the little tease basked on it. The shyness was gone, and now Rick was pure amusement.

As he adjusted his equipment, Negan stole a glance at Shane and saw that the man was stiff, eyes fixed on Rick, and sitting in a position that wouldn't give away a hard-on if there was one on his pants.

_ Interesting _ .

And then Negan had an idea that had both him and little Negan happy and giddy. For the next shot he shrugged off his leather jacket and approached Rick with a smirk.

“People go wild for a pretty boy in leather.”

“And you know this from personal experience?”

Negan laughed heartily. “Damn right I do!”

Rick smirked amused, expression that gave way to a bit of the old redness of his face when Negan refused to hand over the jacket, instead telling him to turn around. Rick stretched his arms, and Negan was close enough to breathe on his ear, brush his chest against his back, feel him shiver when he slipped the jacket on. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily when he reached around Rick to adjust the jacket, his hands lingering almost possessively on Rick's body, and oh god, it'd be so easy to lean and press a kiss against Rick's neck-

“Well, are you gonna go on with the pics or not?” Shane almost growled, cutting Negan's thoughts short. When they turned around, Shane was scowling, teeth gritted, fingers drumming on his arm, and Negan could swear he had a swollen vein on his forehead as he stared at the two of them, longingly at Rick and angrily at Negan.

_ Veeeeeeeeeery intereeeeeeesting _ .

Not that Negan minded that much having to step away. Now he knew that Rick's smell could only be defined as tasty and edible, and he got to see him sitting on the floor, back against the wall, hands on his knees and winking at the camera. What a looker.

It was a sad moment, when he asked Rick to hand back over the jacket; he liked too much the idea of something his on Rick, but the idea of more layers being shred gave him the courage he needed for this hardship. However, just before shrugging it off, Rick decided to give him the most pleasant of surprises: He smirked in a way that could only be described as  _ slutty _ and bent down to shrug his trousers off. Once again Negan felt like there was not enough oxygen in the world.

The sensation only grew – seriously, was he suffocating?  _ Mmmmm, Rick in a nurse outfit, desperately breathing into his mouth to save his life... _ \- when Rick turned on the wall, chest flat against it, head tilted towards the camera, eyes hooded and inviting lips open. The jacket fell over his ass, so if he hadn't just seen it, Negan would think he had no boxers on.

“What are you waiting for?”

_ Jesus Christ. _

Negan could hear Shane giving voice to his thoughts as the man took a step closer, eyes wide and hungry. He'd have thought that he and Shane had entered a psychic connection through their mutual lust towards Rick, had he not been too busy thinking that sure, maybe this particular pic didn't make it to the magazine, but Negan would definitely put it to personal use very,  _ very  _ often.

Negan spent that shoot with his dick harder than steel, leaking into his underwear. Thankfully he had managed to will it down just a little bit by the time Rick approached to hand over the jacket, a seemingly innocent smile on his face.

The little slut was absolutely magnificent.

Negan had taken note that Shane had spent a good while without running his mouth about this being 'embarrassing' to Rick. However, he had been taking pics on his phone nonstop. Negan wondered which of them would be the first to go to the bathroom for an 'emergency'.

The moment of disappointment that came when Rick put his trousers back on was sweetened by the fact that they made it into Rick's bedroom, all of them this time, not just for Rick to get his clothes and come back out without letting Negan see a glimpse of his golden goal.

Rick sat down on the bed and Negan could only assume that just how fucking bold he had been had just caught up to him, because he was sort of closed off all over again, not shy but not as loose as he had been before. Negan tilted his camera down to face Rick, arms resting behind him, and smile not quite as natural as it had been before. Negan hummed, and since he had his breathing back under control, he prompted:

“What's the fucking naughtiest thing you've ever done, Rick?”

“Why do you ask?” Rick questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“I bet it's doing it with the lights on” Shane snorted from where he leaned against the doorframe. He was also more or less recovered, but there was still the hint of breathlessness on his voice. Didn't stop him from teasing, though. “He's as vanilla as it gets.”

“ _ Actually _ ” Rick replied, the word slow and pointed as he raised an eyebrow at Shane, “the naughtiest thing I've done is a threesome with two women more than happy to dom the hell out of me.”

There was a brief silence. “What?” Shane asked, and Negan couldn't tell if he was about to pass out or about to cream himself. To be fair neither could he because damn, his mind was full of images of Rick in blindfold and handcuffs, lying on the floor as a high-heel dug into his chest. Fuck. “When? Who?”

“Tell me about it, darling” Negan crooned, making the best of efforts to keep his voice composed.

“It was two of my friends, Michonne and Andrea. Some time after I divorced Lori, I was kinda dating Andrea, then I was kinda dating Michonne, and then they were kinda dating each other.” He shrugged. “There was still a lot of tension between the three of us, so we decided to work it out in the healthiest way possible. Most fun way, too.”

The fucker said it as if it was no big deal. And Negan had thought he was innocent. “You're a hell of a dude, Rick. What happened with those two?”

“They're in a stable relationship and we're still good friends” Rick provided with a shiny grin.

“Do you ever miss the threesome?”

“What makes you think it hasn't happened again?” And there it was, the cocky, cheeky, downright naughty grin that said that Rick knew exactly what he was doing to the both of them, tongue poking out and everything. Negan's nostrils widened and he felt on fire. It was a damn miracle he hadn't nutted yet just by talking to Rick. Rick stared at him in the eye, then Shane, and  _ very slowly _ licked his lips. “We're on good terms, they're kinky, and  _ I love threesomes _ .”

Negan heard Shane choke, probably on his own arousal and nothing more. He'd have checked, if looking away from Rick was something physically or mentally possible.

“That's the expression I want, Rick! Keep it the fuck on.”

His statement was far huskier then cheery, which was what he had been aiming for. By this point, he had to face the fact that being full-mast until he came, in his own hand if necessary, was a problem that wasn't going to go away.

Then again, judging by the direction this all was going, maybe it wasn't a problem at all.

And after that picture was taken, Negan's job was officially over. Duty was done; now was time to play.

“Shane” he called. “How'd you feel about posing with Rick?”

“Sign me the fuck in” Shane replied in a voice far more eager and faster than would've been normal. Negan rolled his eyes; if he was this needy, it was because he hadn't had a share of Rick's ass yet, and if he hadn't, it was because he was thick as a brick. There was definitely no lack of want or willingness on either side, Shane's or Rick's. That was the point when Negan came in with his erotic magic to give the three of them a happy ending.

Now, Negan was a bit of an asshole who made lots of things for his own benefit, and he could tell that the sexual tension between the three of them was thick as cold butter –  _ mmmm, Rick greased up... in massage oils... Focus, Negan! _ \- but he wasn't a complete bastard. He was testing the limits of what those guys were comfortable with doing, first of all, so he started adding an 'are you OK with' to the beginning of his requests. As he found out, they were OK with whatever he threw at them.

The thematic, of course, was cops. Since only Rick had his uniform there, it fell on Shane the duty of bad guy on arrest. It started vanilla enough, with the two of them back to back, the good guy and the bad guy. Decency and clothes were progressively shred as, among other things, handcuffs were brought in, as Rick leaned on Shane’s side all close and personal, as Shane snaked his arms around Rick's neck from behind, dominating as he held his jaw, mouth on his earlobe, or as Shane unbuttoned Rick's shirt as his chest pressed against the man’s back, both their eyes fixed on the camera. Negan couldn’t get enough poses. The last one had them both on their underwear – which made very obvious the hard-ons they were all conveniently ignoring, leaking through the cloth – with Shane sitting on the bed, legs open to make space for Rick to sit on the floor beneath him, nuzzling Shane's thigh. It was delicious.

_ Homoerotic is the best kind of erotic _ , Negan thought. A black n' white filter to these and they'd be art.

The two of them were enjoying it, too. Rick’s panting had more to do with resisting the urge to touch himself than with any teasing he desired to throw at Negan, and Shane had disregarded any subtlety at all, having very clearly rubbed his groin against Rick’s thighs more than once. Their eyes were half-lidded, their breathing heavy, and there was pure lust on their eyes as they looked at each other and Negan. Negan could almost feel the heat of Shane’s hands where they roamed over Rick’s body, exposing it for Negan to see.

Negan decided it had been enough fooling around. He was going in for his more-than-earned prize now.

He politely, huskily, requested for Shane to step aside for a second, leaving Rick sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands idly resting at his sides, all sensuality and temptation. Negan didn’t bother with instructions or even turning off the camera, he simply walked up to the man and let his eyes roam freely around his skin and boxers, caressing him where his fingers were itching to touch. He leaned closer, letting his warm breath caress Rick’s cheek.

“I’m gonna need you to part your lips, darling. Just a little tiny bit, like this. Lemme show you.”

Negan’s hand was positively shaking with pure want as he traced it over Rick’s thigh, stomach, chest, nipple, neck, leaving a trail of fire wherever it touched. It ended up settling onto Rick’s cheek, gingerly holding it as both Rick and Negan got lost in one another’s eyes. Negan’s thumb pressed against Rick’s lips, and the man was more than happy to open up to let him in. A shiver ran down Negan’s spine as a pant escaped his lips.

“That’s it, honey. Beautiful. But it’s gotta be a little less, close your lips just a bit.”

Rick eagerly obeyed, his lips closing around the digit on his mouth. He sucked gently on it as his warm, soft, wet tongue lapped on the fingertip and circled it agonizingly slowly. Rick sucked again, bobbed his head, and took a few more inches, all the while keeping eye contact and barely blinking. Then he let go of the finger and ran his tongue from tip to where it met Negan’s palm, tracing the way back with soft kisses and nips.

Negan almost let himself fall down on his knees under the weight of his own arousal.

Before Rick could go back to giving Negan’s thumb a blowjob - not that he was complaining about it in the least - Negan let his other hand fly to Rick’s face as well, holding him on place. He managed to keep himself composed and dignified as he closed the distance, slipping his finger away just as his lips met Rick’s.

Negan’s eyes automatically went shut as he groaned and moaned deep and low, body nearly shaking with the relief of  _ finally _ touching Rick like this. He wasted no time deepening and roughening the kiss, little feral noises continuing to come out of him, and his tongue eagerly licked the roof of Rick’s mouth. The smaller man emitted a few pleased noises of his own, hooking his arms around Negan’s neck while they grinded rubbed their bodies together, messy and hungry.

Negan only pulled away when he felt Shane’s hand on his shoulder pulling him back. Negan wasn’t too happy with the idea of untangling himself from Rick and the way Rick complained indicated that the man wasn’t too happy with the idea either, but Negan complied and stepped away, just enough for Shane to approach Rick. The man gave Negan a long look before he decided that turning to Rick and eating his mouth, lips moving surprisingly gentle while his hands mapped his body, was a better option. Negan allowed himself a few seconds of enjoying the view until he decided that the smartest move was to take the chance to strip down.

Jacket, shoes, shirt, pants and underwear were on the floor in record time. Negan kicked them into a corner and rushed to have his eyes on the other two again. His dick twitched in interest at the sight and Negan gave himself a couple lazy strokes, then he kneeled down and pulled Shane’s underwear down in one swift motion.

He rose up again to find Shane giving him another long look. Negan returned it with a flashy smile, then decided to work tensions away by encasing the man’s face in his hands and bringing their lips together. It was more knocking teeth than a kiss, bruising and violent, tongue and bite. Shane stayed in shock for three seconds before he kissed back, all growls and violence. It lasted for five seconds and then Negan pushed him away.

“It’s my turn to kiss the pretty boy now” he crooned as he closed his distance to Rick again, the kiss he gave him the total opposite of the one Shane got, slow and gentle. Negan gingerly pushed Rick to lie down on the bed and followed him, settling comfortably atop of him. He nibbled softly on the man’s lips as he grinded his erection down on him, hands hungrily running down his sides until he found his boxers. He took them out the best he could and then wrapped his hand around their erections, pumping them together. He moaned, but it wasn’t audible under Rick’s wanton, desperate noises.

He moved on to peppering kisses and licks on Rick’s jaw and throat just as he felt Shane’s weight climb up on the bed beside them. Negan gave him a brief look before returning his attention to the task at hand. He added some teeth into the mixture and chuckled when Rick’s hands grasped his hair encouragingly. Shane pushed him without much care for gentleness, and after one moment of stubbornness Negan rolled off the top of Rick’s body to nestle on his side instead, lips clamping on one side of his throat while Shane did the same on the other one. Rick shuddered under both of their mouths and hands; Negan was toying with his balls while Shane lazily stroked him.

Shane’s lips met Negan’s a couple times when they tried to taste the same zone of Rick’s skin, but otherwise they kept their attention on the man between them. Rick, returning the favor, was reaching down towards them, taking each of them in each of his hands and working them up on the same rhythm they used on him. As Negan moaned loud and obscene, he thought that Rick was so hot it was a miracle he hadn’t orgasmed yet.

Eventually, before he could reach the end line far too soon to truly enjoy himself, Negan pulled himself away. Rick offered him a pout to which Negan offered a cheeky grin right back, tongue between his teeth. He bent over to kiss Rick’s side a couple more times and then he was shooing Shane away. As soon as he had free way Negan settled between Rick’s legs and wasted no time getting him in his mouth. Automatically Rick’s hips shot upwards and Negan happily relaxed his throat to take him in. The whine that came out of Rick was just plain desperate.

Such a beautiful slut. Negan could already tell he would never get tired of him.

One hand fondled Rick’s balls, the other held tightly onto his leg. Negan looked up in interest when Shane straddled Rick’s chest. There was a bit of fumbling around and then Shane began to move his hips, slow at first but quickly building up a rhythm, marked by Shane’s soft encouragements, Rick’s throaty noises, and the creaking of the bed. Seeing it from this perspective was weirdly erotic and it drove Negan up the wall twice as much as if he had seen it directly.

Encouraged and inspired, he took Rick as far as he could go, letting him settle on his throat while his nose met his pubes. Just as Rick’s muffled moans and writhing told him what was coming, Negan pulled back just in time to open his lips and get Rick’s moderately bitter load right in his tongue. He marveled in Rick’s cries as he swallowed and happily licked the semen that had landed on his lips. He pressed a quick kiss to Rick’s sensitive tip and then licked a stripe up Shane’s spine, from top of the asscrack to neck. Shane would be lying if he said he didn’t lean into the tongue.

Shane gave himself a moment and then he pulled out of Rick’s mouth. The two men looked in interest as the smaller one panted and gasped, both from lack of enough oxygen and the remains of his orgasm. They gave him some time, then Rick got on all fours, crawled up to Negan, and gingerly held his dick like it was something precious. He leaned in to kiss the tip and Negan let out a hoarse curse. As he thrusted forward, making his head go past those sinful lips to meet the tongue, he reached out to grab a generous handful of Rick’s ass. He kneaded a cheek, hummed, and loudly slapped it. The vibration of the moan that was sent into his body through his cock told him that Rick had liked that.

“What about lube, Rick?” Shane asked, on the edge of the bed.

Rick left his work on Negan’s dick, much to his disappointment. “On the second drawer, at the end of it.” And then he was back, making Negan forget that he had been disappointed a second earlier.

_ Ah, such a good boy _ , Negan thought as he buried his hand into Rick’s hair and tugged at it experimentally.

“Any kinky shit in there, Shane? Collars or anything?” he joked. Rick shut him up by brushing his teeth on the tip. Negan felt electricity running through every pore of his skin.

Soon enough Negan found himself sitting on the middle of the bed, back resting comfortably on the headboard as his hand guided Rick’s head up and down his dick. The moments his eyes weren’t closed, lost in the pleasure of those doubtlessly experienced lips as he let out soft curses and sweet pet names, he was paying close attention to Shane, who lied between Rick’s spread legs, kissing and biting his asscheeks while his lubed fingers worked in and out of him. Soon enough he considered his friend loose enough for him to grab a cheek in each hand, part them, and dive his tongue in. Man, Shane was clearly an ass man, if the eager mess he was making out of Rick was anything to go by, all dirty licks, playful nips, and rough shakes of ass.

The mere sight made Negan throw his head back and moan as his hips rose to meet Rick’s lips. He began thrusting shallowly, never getting quite enough of those lips wrapped tight around him, or his head sliding smoothly against that wet, hot, velvet-soft tongue. His hands grasped both sides of Rick’s head firmly, keeping him in place as his movements became faster and deeper. Oh sweet mercy, he could spend the rest of his life fucking Rick’s mouth, cumming in his tongue, making him swallow it down as he continued milking Negan’s dick for more, that slutty look on his eyes…

He stopped himself before he could reach that point, though, even if he made himself whine and whimper in the process. Rick whined as well, trying to chase Negan’s dick with his tongue, prompting Negan to laugh softly and pat his cheek as he cooed. Rick nuzzled his palm happily and bit lightly at his fingers.  _ Damn. Needy boy, huh? _

He rubbed Rick’s shoulders and then he brought him up for a kiss which Rick happily gave, that is, until Shane seemed to do something specially pleasant, back there where he worked Rick’s asshole as he made sloppy, wet noises. Rick moaned as if pained instead of blissed, immediately reaching backwards to grasp at Shane’s hair and push him further into his ass at the same time he arched his back. Shane moaned into Rick’s ass, slapped his thigh, and continued with his thing.

Negan let himself enjoy the show for a few moments, feeling Rick’s breathless pants on his thigh, before bending and reaching for Rick’s ass. His hands landed greedily on it and shook it, taking his time squeezing, digging his fingers and nails into the soft flesh. Shane took his hands away and Negan took the chance to spread Rick’s cheeks as much as he could for him.

A minute later, when Shane pulled away to kiss Rick wherever he could reach, Negan’s index and middle fingers slipped inside easily, pumping fast and deep and drawing blissed and blissful noises from the man. He amused himself with the activity for a couple minutes, then put his other hand in play, spreading the hole wide. Negan nodded at Shane who didn’t waste time shoving his hot, wet tongue right in alongside Negan’s fingers, both of them teasing and playing with Rick’s already-abused hole.

Some time later found Shane on Negan’s previous position, sitting with his back resting on the headboard, while Rick sat on his lap. Shane’s dick made itself comfortable settling on Rick’s crack, moving up and down with the shallow movements of Shane’s hips, while the two men shared a heated kiss and Negan’s lips worshipped Rick’s shoulders from behind.

Rick moaned when the two men maneuvered him to have his ass right over the head of Shane’s dick, that caught of his entrance. Rick grunted some order about getting it in quick, after which Negan aligned himself as well.

“You ready for this, sweetie?” Negan asked against the shell of Rick’s ear.

Rick nodded. “I fucking am. Now fuck me.”

That was all the cue he needed. Shane’s hands on Rick’s hips lowered him onto his dick as his mouth closed like a vice on Rick’s nipple, sucking it in hard, and Negan thrusted forward. Rick was warm, incredibly tight, and so, so, so  _ good _ . Negan’s eyes rolled onto his skull, he was vaguely aware of moaned curses leaving his lips, but all that mattered was Rick around his dick.

The smaller man was gasping, forehead resting on Shane’s shoulder as he bared his gritted teeth, drooling onto Shane’s chest. The need to comfort took over Negan completely and he stopped hip hips, taking a moment to kiss and caress, his arms closing around Rick’s chest, grounding him against Negan’s.

He didn’t say anything, just breathed hot air into his cheek, slow and deep, until Rick had calmed down. Negan felt him relax under his body, and with a smile nodded silently at Shane, who nodded back and started pushing again, catching Rick’s lips in a soft kiss.

When they were fully in, buried to the hilt, Negan couldn’t keep himself composed and groaned loudly, sticking his sweaty forehead to Rick’s nape. He had been sexually frustrated ever since he first laid eyes on Rick, and now here he was, facing the menace of losing his mind in the sheer pleasure of how delicious Rick felt, all tight with both Negan and Shane inside. Every little movement made sparks appear behind his eyes.

“Fuck, Rick, you’re absolutely perfect” he muttered, mind only half into what he was saying. Rick managed to stop his trembling long enough to give him a cocky smile over his shoulder.

“Did you expect anything less?”

“Fuck no” Negan grunted before leaving kisses everywhere he could reach on Rick’s face.

Shane interrupted them by choosing that moment to move Rick’s hips up and down again. Rick gasped and threw his head back, nearly knocking Negan on the nose, but he was too busy enjoying the sweet friction to notice. Negan’s right arm stayed around Rick’s chest while his left settled on his hips, drawing him backwards onto Negan. He started moving as well, shallow and experimental at first in fear that it was so good he’d come if he let himself loose, but soon enough those worries flew out the window. His and Shane’s movements grew deeper and faster every time Rick ordered them to go harder.

They took turns: When Shane went in Negan retreated and the other way around, diving into Rick twice as much. The result was that, when they found Rick’s spot and hit it continuously, the man was immediately stripped of the capacity of coherent speech, being reduced to senseless groans and a little bit of drool running down his cheek.

It was then when Negan stopped. He raised his hand the best he could to indicate Shane to do the same, and Rick outright cried at the loss.

He waited a second, two, three, four, five, and there it was. Rick cried again and started grinding up and down himself, but a quick slap on the butt made him stop. When he reached for his own hard-on, Shane followed Negan’s lead and stopped his hand, raising it to teasingly kiss the fingers.

Rick huffed, gritted his teeth, narrowed his eyes at the two of them. Then he wrapped his arms around Shane’s shoulders, hid his face in his neck, and muttered something that could be a beg as much as an insult. Most likely it was both.

Served him right, for having been such a dirty tease back there.

Negan nodded at Shane, mouthed a ‘one, two, three’, and they slammed all the way in at once at the same time Negan circled the base of Rick’s dick with his fingers to stop him from coming. If he didn’t first-hand know better, Negan would have thought that Rick’s scream was the result of a very violent murder.

It was wild after that, all messy, eager, frenetic thrusts and lips meeting skin. Shane was the first one to finish, pulling out and shooting all over his and Rick’s stomach as he muffled his moans into Rick’s mouth. Some minutes later, when Negan came, he didn’t make any effort to be quiet: His hoarse scream filled the room as he moved out, stroked himself once, and came all over Rick’s back. In tandem they took Rick’s dick and pumped him a couple times. That was all he needed to follow them into utter bliss.

Rick and Negan bonelessly fell down on Shane, who yelped and cursed them under his breath. Negan gave himself a minute, made sure his heart wasn’t going to burst out of his chest, and then untangled himself, rolling to the side and taking Rick with him, making him settle between him and Shane.

He still wasn’t conscious enough to think of anything other than ‘ _ damn, this has got to be the best fuck of my life _ ’, much less go fetch something to clean himself with. Instead, he grabbed Rick’s face and drew him in for a bruising, growly, outright possessive kiss. As soon as Rick was free, Shane took him and mimicked the gesture.

Something in it didn’t sit fully right with Negan. He let it slide, though, and just cuddled into Rick’s side with a happy, sated smile on his face.

“Well, that was good” Shane quipped casually five minutes later. Negan raised an eyebrow.

“Was? I don’t know about you, you weak shit, but I can fucking keep this damn fuckfest going for a while. No damn way you’re getting me out of this god’s bed for at least three more hours.”

 

 

Five hours later, when all of them were clean, rested, clear-headed and their legs worked, Negan shook Rick’s hand as he stood at the door.

“It’s been a goddamn delight to meet you, officer Grimes” he stated cheerfully, unable to resist the temptation to draw him in for one more kiss. Rick happily humored him. When they parted Negan offered him a look more intimate than he would offer any casual fling. “You’re gonna be seeing me again, mister.”

“Yeah, I know. You really think these pics are any good?” Rick asked with a casual, almost shy tilt of his head. The nerve of him.

Negan preened. “It’s a hot ass model photographed by a good ass, and hot ass too, professional. Don’t you fucking doubt it, these are gold.” Negan’s smile did something weird then, simultaneously turning edgier and softer. “Even if that didn’t happen, though, even if you decide you don’t want that to happen, I wanna see you again. I got your number, remember?”

Rick smiled bright, with a hint of red on his cheeks. The sight made Negan want to eat him right up.

Next he shook Shane’s hand. The man’s grip was far tighter than Rick’s, borderline menacing, and his voice had a mix of camaraderie and defiance when he spoke. “I’ll see you around then.”

Negan’s grin was definitely all sharpness now. “You better count on it. I’m not gonna let you have this beauty to yourself.”

Thankfully, Rick took that as a joke.

Then Negan was off, walking towards his car feeling lighter and happier than he had in a long time, fingers lovingly caressing the camera that held all these works of art. He had been right, he thought with a fluttery feeling in his chest. Rick Grimes was special and he was gonna have all of him.


End file.
